


Hidden Secrets

by AbsBabeeX



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Abuse, Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsBabeeX/pseuds/AbsBabeeX
Summary: Emily Long was just a thirteen year old girl trying to make it through the last of middle school when she gets transported to the Disney's Descendants world and has to try to make a living. She finds out how to survive on an isle where death is expected and makes some unusual friends along the way, will she ever find a way home or does she even want to?
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Li Lonnie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I only own Emily Long, nothing else. I'm just having fun.

It's been two years since I landed in the Isle of the Lost, usually people don't come or go but I was clearly an outlier to this rule. It happened when I was 13, I had just finished watching the third Disney's Descendants movie, I go to bed and next thing I know I'm in some abandoned warehouse on the isle. I stayed there for a few days, only leaving to grab food from some stalls nearby, I knew enough about the movies to realise where I was. Where I was stuck. I didn't exactly look the part of a villain kid with my clothes that didn't look like they could be found anywhere here, or even in Auradon.

Eventually I started to venture out of my shelter more, usually to steal bits and pieces as well as watching the other kids, trying to figure out how to act and fit in. I like to think I was doing a pretty good job.

It was Mal who found me first, her and the others must have been running from someone, they were probably caught stealing or causing trouble. Most of the people on this isle just want to live their lives, all they did was get caught up in the wrong person. I guess it doesn't matter now, they aren't exactly about to get to leave.

Anyway, it was Mal who found me squatting before calling the others round.

_'Who are you?' She asked me, she looked quite affronted. It was quite funny looking back, she must have thought she knew everyone or was at least shocked to find me in the unexpected places. There was a reason the warehouse was abandoned after all._

_'Emily' was the only answer I provided, 'Emily Long.'_

_'Again, who are you? Like who's child are you? Why are you here?'_

_I remember having to come up with answers on the spot, I hope I made a good story but it doesn’t matter now, I'm sticking to it. 'No one important I guess, Shan Yu is my father but he doesn't know I exist. My mother raised me, she was just a servant to Madam Medusa but got locked up with the rest. She died a few days ago.'_

Mal and the others decided to stick around for a bit after that, they took me in to their little gang. They taught me how to survive properly instead of just hiding out until I got hungry. It took a few weeks but once I proved that I wasn't a spy for the pirates they let me stay in their hideout, they got me a matress and blankets instead of a sleeping bag.

Everyone saw me as the baby of the group, even Carlos was older than me. I had just turned 15, Carlos was 16, Evie and Mal were both 17 while Jay was 18. The only people who knew I existed was their allies and their parents, I guess it was their way of trying to protect me, to make sure all of the people who followed them knew I was off limits when it came to looting and mugging. Their parents knew of me because they found us trying to climb Maleficent's castle when we thought they were out. I passed inspection when I made up some cruel things I had supposedly done before my mum apparently passed away, it was enough for Maleficent not to dig into my past which meant that the others didn't care. Maleficent moved me out of the hideout when she realised I was staying there.

Its been two years and I still live with Mal and her mother, I can't say I love it here but I have the best friends. They try to make sure I don't take the hits when we get in trouble. I feel bad but I can't stop them, its four against one.

Its been two years and we just got an invitation to go to Auradon Prep.


	2. Chapter 1

We are being forced to go to school with prissy pink princesses and prudish princes. I guess I really do belong here, I even sound like the villain kids naturally now. I didn't forget about the plot of the movie but I guess I didn't realise it would be so soon, or at all. I wasn't sure if things would still happen the same way, it looks like they will. I'm going to try and change that, can't have perfect Prince Ben being captured by pirates or Mal going insane. 

You might be wondering how I managed to score an invite, it's not as if I was born here. When Maleficent decided to take me in she forged all the paperwork that should've been done when I was born. She said that if she was taking me in she might as well get something out of it, so on paper I'm the daughter of her and Shan Yu. The decision to take my so called 'real' mother out of the equation was to make sure no one else can grab me up. It was to make sure I would stay with her no matter what, she needs minions to do her dirty work after all. 

We were up in Bargain Castle after the announcement in the courtyard. I was stood in the corner letting everyone argue about going to Auradon or not when Maleficent called me and Mal over. We come as a package deal now and she must have thought I was actually paying attention. 

'It's all about us children. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer.' Oh we must have been talking about world domination, as per usual. 

'Well yeah, I mean who doesn't.' I saw the hesitation in her eyes, I know she's not actually cruel and evil like she wants everyone to think. Mal is just terrified of her mother like the rest of us. 

'Then get me the wand! Then we can see all that and so much more,' you can see when she starts going insane. It's in her eyes, she starts with huge hand gestures and gets louder in general, it's not something I enjoy to see, it usually means we have no way out of it. 'With that wand and my scepter I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!' 

It takes some more arguing as well as a staring contest between Mal and her mother before we get anywhere, as usual Maleficent wins. It's after this that I start packing my things into the plastic bag on the desk, you don't say no to Maleficent, the argument is over. 

I don't have a lot, just bits and pieces that I stole while Jay was teaching me, it's mostly my clothes. When we were choosing colours for our leather I decided on pink as it makes everyone underestimate me, they see me as a little girl and nothing else, jokes on them I learnt from the best. There is a reason we have the best and the most territory on the isle and it is not because we asked nicely. I end up packing only a few of my pink jackets and skirts with a lot of pale tops and white leggings so that I can just switch it up every now and then. The pink also goes with my hair, when I arrived on the isle I had dyed purple hair, that never got removed. My hair from then on grew in purple, magic I guess. Who am I to question it. 

It was after Maleficent's little motivation speech to the other villains and her giving Mal the magic book that she turned her focus on me, I could see the others trying to lead her away but it was never going to work. 

'Emily!' This grabs my attention from where I had been studiously ignoring everything around me. She starts in a lower voice, 'I can trust you, right? Remember, I was the one who took you in, who gave you all the opportunities you have had in the last two years of your life. Who did all of the bloody paperwork that got you into Auradon in the first place. Don't blow this. Trust me when I say you will regret it if you do.' 

All she got was a nod of the head but that was enough for her to leave. 

'That goes for all of you! Do not mess this up!' 

* * *

The car outside decided to sound its horn at that exact moment granting us the escape we had been searching for years. Me and Evie were the first to make it to the car with our bags when Carlos ran past us in order to escape his mother who came down screaming behind us. Eventually we were all in the car waiting for our arrival in Auradon to make life better. 

When we were in the car Carlos and Jay started fighting over the candy but what's new. It seemed like Jay was always on top of Carlos for some reason. Evie was doing what Evie does best, makeup and beauty while Mal was trying to seem evil by plotting how to grab the wand. I decided it was best to shut up and eat, it's not like we got a lot of food on the isle and what we did get was usually rotten. 

'Look!' This comes from Evie. There was no bridge. 

'It's a trap!' 

I think we were all thinking that, lure us with the promise of a better life only to murder us immediately. I had grabbed onto Carlos and everyone else was entangled too. We were still screaming when we realised we weren't dead. There was a golden bridge appearing in front of us as we drove, it really was magical. It's weird, even though I know what ultimately happens my brain hasn't processed it. My reactions suggest that my body is disconnected from my brain and I'm reacting like I would if I hadn't seen it. Makes life easier to pretend I guess. 

I tune back in to hear Mal, 'Okay, nasty. I like that guy.' 

I say, 'What do you think it's going to be like over there?' I haven't been in a humane world in two years, I've pretty much forgotten all the memories I could of my old life. No point dwelling on something I could never have. 

'Pretty princesses and perfect princes. Food that's freshly grown, we might get to try ice cream!' As you can guess, Evie. 'It's going to be amazing.' 

'It's going to be gross. We're villains, we don't need princes and ice cream.' Mal replied. She had a scowl on her face again, it's going to get stuck like that one of these days. 

* * *

As we pulled up there was a band and crowd waiting for us. It's like they expect us to be nice. The door opens after we pull up but Jay and Carlos were fighting against it. They fell out, it would have been amusing if not for the crowd and their faces. Actually no, it was definantly amusing. 

  
  
Me, Mal and Evie squease out of the car behind them to see the castle that will be our school. Evie's face lit up like a Christmas tree as she twirled to get a look at everything. I stayed at the back as is normal for me. 

'Guys, guys, guys! We have an audience,' hissed Mal, we could see Fairy Godmother approaching with Ben and who only I know to be Audrey. 

'Leave it like you found it. And by that I mean just leave it.' This was said with a lilting voice that I didn't expect was real from the movies. 

What I did know was real was the fact that Jay flirts with anyone with a pulse, 'Hello foxy, the name's Jay.' This was accompanied with nervous laughter from Audrey, if I didn't know she was an awful person I would have felt bad for her. 

'Welcome to Auradon Prep, I'm Fairy Godmother. Headmistress.' 

'The Fairy Godmother. As in bippidy boppidy boo.' 

'Bippidy boppidy, you know it.' 

'Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like from Cinderella, when you just appeared out of nowhere with that sparkly wand and warm smile. And that sparkly wand.' If this was Mal trying to be subtle she didn't achieve it. Honestly, everyone in Auradon is way too trusting of villain kids. Mal was pretty much announcing to the country that we want the wand. 

'That was a long time ago, and as I always say don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future.' This was said with some weird hand movement, I think she was going for inspiring but ended up annoying. 

This was when the good prince decided to step forward, 'It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben.' 

'Prince Benjamin,' Audrey interrupted him, 'soon to be king.' I knew she was annoying but this was worse than the movies. 

'You had me at prince, my mom's a queen which makes me a princess.' Evie's introduction was less presumptuous than I remembered. She was really just following her mother's direction. 

'The Evil Queen has no royal status here, and neither do you.' 

'Then why do you still call her mother the Evil Queen, if she's not a queen like you said surely you would just call her by her name. Which is Queen Grimhilde by the way.' I had decided early on that I would step in a change things, just because I can really. Protecting Evie seems like a good start. 

I could tell by the look on her face that she did not have an answer to that, it was clear that no one had thought this through. Why would you bring the one girl known to hate all villains to the welcoming of their children. 

'This is Audrey.' Ben introduced. He had no poker face, he was so uncomfortable. 

'Princess Audrey,' she once again interrupted the king of Auradon, 'his girlfriend. Right Benny-Boo.' 

This was when Godmother decided the awkwardness was enough, 'Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around and I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut,' We had all jumped back at that as she swung her arms around like Maleficent in a fit of crazy, 'but library hours are eight till eleven and as you may have heard I have a little thing about curfews.' 

Ben did his whole introduction speech, bit much if you were to ask me. He was a bit too focused on Mal when they shook hands. I don't actually think he noticed me behind Jay and Mal until he realised he had only spoke to four kids. Probably didn't help that Jay punched him before he could get too close. 

He came back around to shake my hand as he started talking about peoples healing. Mal cut him off before he could get into it, 'Or the day you showed five peoples where the bathrooms are.' She learnt that from years of living with Maleficent. 

They started to talk more which I ignored in favour of trying to memorize everything I could see, the castle was huge. Audrey's voice and attitude just grates on me. We started to move into the main building and Carlos got scared by a statue, amusing if nothing else. Mal was still angling for more information on the magic wand, still no subtly found in her trying. I was still just looking around, I know how this conversation goes. 

'This is Doug and Aziz, Doug is the son of Dopey and he can help you with your class schedules and show you to the dorms. Aziz is son of Sultan Aladin and Sultana Jasmine, he's my best friend and if you have any questions, will be happy to help.' Not what I remember happening, pretty sure Aziz was cut from the final movie altogether, I'm not complaining, he's hot. Ben seemed to only speak to Mal at this point 'I'll see you later okay, if there is anything you need feel free to-' 

'Ask Doug.' Audrey really needs to work on not interrupting the king of her country, it's a bit rude. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ps, updates will not be regular. I have a lot of college work and do not write a lot.


End file.
